Confusiones de una mente enamorada
by Flowersazulinas
Summary: Jerry siente una atracción muy fuerte hacia Tom, provocando mas de un mal entendido...
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasía**

Era otro día de ajetreada locura en los estudios Warner Brothers, especialmente, para cierto gato bicolor, que con frustrante ahínco perseguía a un adorable, impávido y rápido ratoncillo. Tom fruncía el seño a medida que un sin fin de intrincantes contra ofensivas ofrecidas astutamente por un divertido Jerry lo hacían aullar de un dolor inverosímil para mas de un espectador, aunque no por ello dejaban de ser hilarante humor, no es caer en soberbia que por ello hallan ganado un gran numero de oscares por los episodios que el dueto mas conocido de el planeta , al menos uno de ellos, protagonizaban.  
Tom caía estrepitosamente por las escaleras ,cuando en su triunfante huida, jerry jalaba la alfombra para al instante emprender su fuga al resguardo de su hogar, el gato enfadado se levanta para atraparlo, antes de perder la oportunidad de ser recompensado por su ama en la labor del exterminio de ese odioso roedor, pero lo unico que logra es tener ,por su enervada intromisión, el contorno de la casa de Jerry enmarcado en su cara, y un jerry desengadado por haber obtenido su cena sin la mayor dificultad de siempre.

(ALARMA)

Tom acomoda su cara a su semblante habitual, mientras Jerry sale de su escondite bebiendo un agua al instante que volvía a su forma humanoide cuando el director se acercaba con un aire de cierta magnificencia por la desenvoltura en el set de las estrellas mas prestigiosas a las que tenia el privilegio de dirigir.  
-Muy bien chicos! fue espectacular, Jerry otra regia actuación!- le extendió una toalla para que colocara en sus hombros, mientras dirigía su atención a el muchacho-felino, el director se le quedo viendo formando una sonrisa nerviosa -ehh.. Tom practica tus vocalizaciones, alguno de los gritos no sonaron como debían, es importante para que la trama como la acción tengan una desenvoltura, sino se pierde la gracia- le dio una leve palmada y se aparto presuroso del dúo ya que se dio cuenta de el aire cargado de ira que se formo por parte de Tom.

Él minino le fulmino con la mirada en cuanto termino de mencionar la ultima palabra y se marchaba, a la vez que observaba el set donde hace instante había sufrido un sin fin de golpes, para al final obtener una critica por parte de ese sujeto, el cual no hacia otra cosa ademas de estarse sentado y dirigir lo que para el no tenia libreto, tanto Jerry como el siempre improvisaban, no había dialogo solo acción física que aunque siempre comenzaba con un hilo del guion que se les entregaba con anterioridad a la fecha de filmar, ellos terminaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían, corretear y dar rienda suelta a su alocado sentido del humor, que siempre terminaba siendo un éxito.  
-Ya Tom, vamos a tomar algo mas refrescante- a la vez que colocaba la botella de la que estaba bebiendo anteriormente en uno de los muebles que no habían terminado siendo destruidos por ellos.

Tom volteo y ladeo levemente su cabeza en un gesto esto provocador, observando a Jerry sonrojarse, aun quedaba gente alrededor limpiando el lugar, así que el gato tomo a jerry de su antebrazo y lo condujo a su camerino, una vez dentro de este le dio un empujoncito haciendo que retrocediera y tropezara para caer en el sillón que allí se encontraba.

-Tom,¡¿ que haces?!- no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, el gato lo había traído y lo observaba como si en verdad deseara devorarlo, pero de una forma mas placentera para él.  
Se fue acercando a el ratón hasta colocar sus manos en los apoya brazos e inclinándose hasta acerca su rostro al costado derecho de Jerry, este no pudo mas que estremecerse, esa situación era tan extraña y excitante, dejo salir un suspiro, nunca creyó que esta situación se pudiese desenvolver de una forma tan imprevista, especialmente para él que añoraba hace tiempo poder estar cerca del gato, mas allá un compañeros de escena, mas profundo que una amistad.

-**Jerry**- un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, esa palabra, su nombre, había sido susurrado de un modo tan sensual, queda, profunda...no pudo hacer otra cosa que murmurar el nombre de su acompañante con cierto anhelo-**_te necesito.._**.- entre abrió sus ojos, ¿en que momento los había cerrado?, no lo recordaba. Solo podía prestar atención a aquel chico de cabello azul grisáceo que se encontraba sobre el, diciendo algo que significaba mucho. No pudo evitarlo su mano izquierda se dirigió al hombro de tom y le acerco un poco más- Bugs le celebrara una fiesta a Daffy por su aniversario en el estudio warner, quiere que le ayudemos, y me pidió que lo digiera sin que nadie escuchase,especialmente cuando estemos aquí...es una sorpresa-¿sorpresa?, vaya que si lo fue, y no precisamente porque estaba excitado y sentía que la ridiculez había subido mas pisos de los que nadie podría alguna vez imaginar, era tanto el deseo por el gato que no se había podido imaginar otra cosa que no fuese algo tan mórbido ante el maniobrar de tom.

-cl-claro, ayudare- maldito pato, él tenia la suerte de tener una amor libre con el bien, habían tenido que pasar por la intolerancia de muchos y el apoyo de algunos pocos, pero al fin habían terminado juntos, en cambio él, sufría fantasías con tom, incluso fuera de la cama.  
-genial, dijo que luego deberíamos reunirnos en su casa, en el horario que él esta con su papel de Duck Dodgers, te veo allí?- se le quedo observando, parecía aturdido- no te gusta la idea de festejar a Daffy?-alzo una se sus cejas burlonamente, no hizo otra cosa que atormentar la psiquis de su acompañante que se encontraba en un aprieto que de algún modo el mismo causo.

-por supuesto que quiero Daffy es una gran estrella, algo ególatra, pero que estrella no lo es- le miro recobrando un poco de compostura, allí estaba Tom el gato con que llevaba tanto trabajando, haciendo lo que les gusta, no dejaría que se arruinara por algo que no podría preveer si funcionaria...al menos no para el felino.

-Bien, entonces es preferible que vallamos juntos, te pasare a buscar a las 6 p.m, el pato solo actúa por la tarde, por lo que me comento Bugs le es difícil levantarse en las mañanas- Jerry sonrió divertido mas que nada porque tenía una remota idea de el por que de ello.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¨+.+¨

lo escribí luego de ver algunos vídeos de esta pareja en you tube, esa pagina me hace mucho mal...Ojala que les agrade, luego subiré los otros cap, quiero ver si vale la pena subirlo jejeje...espero comentarios buenos... malos(solo si son criticas constructivas)..

espero reviews *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Cap….2

Sus piernas le pesaban y su boca estaba seca, había sido un día duro_- Otro día de divina tortura_, _especialmente cuando lo tenía cerca, cuando lo tenía acorralado_.- se acercó al dispensar de agua tomando una taza para proceder a servirse, y dejo que su cuerpo callera pesadamente sobre el mullido sofá que reposaba en el living de su casa mientras una pícara sonrisa surcaba sus labios- - _Era evidente todo lo que pasaba en la mente Jerry en el momento que utilizo esa treta para acercarse al dulce ratoncito, ¿quién lo culparía? Era adorable, hace tiempo que notaba los cambios de comportamiento en el roedor_, _ese rubor que aparecía en su rostro cuando lo rosaba, siempre "accidentalmente", ese temblor involuntario, esa mirada…esos ojos fueron los que lo hicieron ver todo lo que había en el interior de Jerry…esa mirada de amor_- Apretó la taza entre sus garras provocando que se desprendieran pequeñas partículas de cerámica, mientras fruncía el ceño, y sus iris se afilaban_- pero no era conveniente corresponderle, especialmente cuando Bugs Bunny y el pato Lucas, los entes más nombrados en el mundo animado y fuente de entretenimiento de varias generaciones de niños y jóvenes, casi eran abolidos por tamaño atrevimiento_. Al final debieron fingir ser víctimas de un cruel amarillismo, distanciarse como condición de los hermanos Warner para acallar las voces, y poder seguir lo que más querían, y quererse a escondidas.

Dejo que saliera una profunda espiración, para relajar su cuerpo. El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente era hora de ir a buscar a Jerry, coloco la taza sobre la mesa, mientras en su mente reafirmaba sin duda- _él no podía hacer algo así, no podía quedarse callado, terminaría arruinando la vida del ratoncillo y eso no podría tolerarlo. A pesar que cada día era un padecimiento, el mantendría su postura._- se incorporó y emprendió la marcha a la búsqueda de su ratoncito que tanto en ficción como en la realidad…no podría capturar.

Mientras tanto Jerry reposaba en su cama sin comprender que sucedió en su camerino- _¡porque vamos! Él tenía una mente perversa, en tanto el gato esté implicado, pero aquello era evidente, nadie te acorrala y hace algo tan insinuante para una fiesta sorpresa. Tom apenas intercambiaba con el pato un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de hola, no iba a ser tan precavido y jodidamente sensual para algo tan trivial…o ¿sí? Ya no sabía que pensar, quizás ya no razonaba con cordura, y eso que la plancha no caía en su cabeza.- _

Sus cavilaciones fueron irrumpidas por la bocina del auto de Tom, el ratón abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el cielo se había tornado rojizo- _como había permitido que se pasara el tiempo así, siquiera había tomado una ducha…Ya no importaba, su gatito aguardaba._

_Gracias por sus reviews, sé que tarde y deben querer matarme, pero estoy jodida de tiempo, pero esto lo termino si o si!...tener paciencia! Y amor!__ Mucho amor__!...dejen reviews si algo les molesta, o si la trama es muy empalagosa...no me molesta la crítica...mientras sea constructiva y no destructiva...Besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Toco una vez más la bocina, pero el ratón no salía, nunca fue paciente y esta no sería una excepción. Salió con paso rápido del auto y golpeo la puerta de madera…nada. Una de la ventana estaba abierta, y se escabullo con la elegancia que le atribuía su actitud felina, ya estaba dentro del salón de tv de Jerry. Se encamino hacia las escaleras, esta no era la primera vez en casa del ratón, varias habían sido las veces que ensayaron allí, conocía el lugar, especialmente donde estaba el cuarto del mencionado. No lo llamaría en voz alta, quería darle un pequeño susto, así aprendería a dejar la ventana cerrada, quien sabe qué clase de sujeto podría ingresar a quererle hacer cosas indebidas a su ratoncito._

Estaba ya en la planta alta, frente a la puerta roja del cuarto, con cuidado giro el pomo, no quería que las sensitivas orejas de Jerry arruinaran el escarmiento a su descuido. Y vio lo que no podía, pero deseaba ver, Jerry estaba cambiándose torpemente, al parecer se había olvidado del compromiso. Apenas tenía puesta la ropa interior mientras trataba de encajar la cabeza en donde debía ir el brazo. Tan delgado, casi una figura femenina, y su tamaño, cuanto mediría, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso…Ya no estaba en el umbral de la puerta ahora estaba sujetando a Jerry de su cintura, sentía como se estremecía, y se le erizaba el bello del cuerpo.

-AAH!, ¿¡Quién es!?- el corazón latía pesadamente, alguien lo tenía sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y le acariciaba el vientre, no podía ver y el temblor en sus manos impedía quitarse la remera para ver por sus propios medios.

Tom estaba bajo transe, miraba la reacción del cuerpo de Jerry, era tan suave, quería sentir más, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su vientre, creyó escuchar un chillido, unas palabras del ratón pero no comprendió, no quiso saber lo que decía. Siguió entretenido con la tersa piel de Jerry, con una suave caricia bajo al elástico de la ropa interior de él, estirándolo para comenzar a bajarlo de un vez, pero antes lo deposito en la cama de Jerry , hasta que una intempestiva acción del mismo, hizo que sujetara su propia entrepierna y lanzara un alarido de dolor

Nadie contestaba, eso hacia la situación más preocupante, pero esas caricias se habían vuelto tan relajantes, por un segundo se dejó llevar era una mano muy suave, y sentía como las uñas rozaban delicadamente su piel, era un masaje que su cuerpo cansado necesitaba, y no impondría resistencia, pero cuando comenzó a jugar con sus bóxer y lo empujó hacia su cama boca arriba, eso ya no le gusto, algo en el broto, hizo un movimiento brusco y lanzo un rodillazo al aire, con intención de dar a la persona que lo tenía apresado, lo cual sucedió al sentir como se deshacía de las manos ajenas y se escuchaba un grito, quito desesperado la remera de su cabeza para ver a lo que había sido un gran error…Allí estaba el que lo estaba mimando delicadamente…allí estaba él que lo volvía loco…allí con una expresión de dolor.

TOM! ¿Estás bien?, lo siento no sabía que eras tú- bajo de la cama para arrimarse a el gato que yacía en el suelo de rodillas mientras descansaba la cabeza en el borde de la cama ocultando su cara. Poso una de sus manos sobre su espalda para consolarlo.

Qu..Que mierda Jerry! creo que me has castrado, yo solo quería asustarte- mentía, y de una forma ridícula, pero en ese momento su cerebro estaba reiniciando.

Se sentía anonadado, no entendía lo que había dicho Tom- ¿asustarme?, ¿por qué?- se dejó caer de bruces al suelo- ¿asustarme?- esa palabra no cabía en la situación en ese preciso momento.

_-Sí, dejaste la ventana abierta, quería asustarte para que no volvieras a hacerlo haciéndome pasar por un pervertido, no sabía que reaccionarías así- levanto su rostro de la cama para ver a Jerry, estaba allí devolviéndole la mirada, aunque parecía vacía, no era lo que esperaba, y no quería lastimarlo, se incorporó algo adolorido y tomo a al ratón para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Entendía que aquello había sido demasiado -Lo siento, me he pasado…Perdóname-_

Sabía que debía empujarlo y mandarlo al infierno, pero que podía hacer le amaba, y le pidió perdón eso sabía a poco , cuando al ver quien había sido el que le propinaba esas caricias era su adorado Tom, y ahora era solo una treta por una estúpida ventana. Sintió como apretujaba su cuerpo al suyo, y ese aroma tan varonil. Sus manos se movieron solas y correspondieron a ese abrazo.

El reloj digital de Tom comenzó a sonar, este movió su puño para ver que eran las siete, debían haber estado a las 6 con Bugs.

Aparto a Jerry suavemente tomándolo de los hombros- tenemos que irnos...-  
Dejo encapar un suspiro, ya había terminado ese momento- está bien, vamos- Noto una sonrisa sínica por parte de Tom- ¿qué pasa?, voy a comenzar a creer que lo anterior no era una simple broma…-  
Solo hizo ampliar la sonrisa de Tom, quien acerco su dedo índice a la naricita de Jerry y con leves golpecitos en esta le dijo- estas prácticamente desnudo-

Jerry agarro su remera y se cubrió sus partes, para salir corriendo del cuarto dando un portazo, se apoyó en la puerta y prácticamente se mimetizo con ella por el enrojecimiento que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, para caer en cuenta de que él estaba en el pasillo y su ropa estaba en la pieza con Tom, y por la carcajada que había soltado Tom , él también se había dado cuenta. Sintió como el gato empujo la puerta para salir pero impuso resistencia.

-Jerry, es tarde tenemos que irnos, y tú tienes que cambiarte, déjame Salir para irnos de una buena vez-

-Está bien! Salí pero no me mires!- otra carcajada del gato- no te burles!, no es gracioso!-

-perdón, perdón!, jaja prometo no verte- sintió como Jerry dejaba de hacer fuerza del otro lado, abrió la puerta y mantuvo su mirada en el piso.

Jerry lo agarró del brazo y lo empujo a un lado para entrar en la pieza tan rápido como su cuerpo se movía. Tom yacía en el escalón riéndose a más no poder de la actitud infantil del ratón. 


End file.
